ne_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Knights
The Blood Knights or Blutritter in Corsari are a specialty group within the Dread Empire military machine. They are apart of the Saelan Corps. The Blood Knights are also known as the Blutritter Sturmbataillon or the Blood Knights Assault Batallion. The Blood Knights are a large-scale strategic terror force that operates solely to carry out the will of NeoCrimson by any means necessary. The Blood Knights, aside from serving as frontline terror troops are also used as secret police in the Dread Empire. Though given their protected status, there is nothing secret about them. They brazenly walk around the streets doing whatever they please to whomever they please. If anyone openly defies NeoCrimson or the Dread Empire they will be summarily executed on the spot and their family will be killed to send a message as well. A favorite terror weapon the Blood Knights use is to kill the parents of the offending person by hanging them from the street lamps and then gutting any children in public leaving their bodies to rot on the side of the road. Anyone seen attempting to properly dispose of or bury the bodies are also killed as an example. The Blood Knights also employ rape, poisoning, mass executions (firing squad, crusing with large objects, running over with tanks) to control the populace. The Blood Knights have been recorded to have cleansed an entire town because the populace rose up to stop their cruelty. The method they chose to perform this task was a slow acting neuro-toxin that degenerated the muscles of those who breathed it in, causing excruciating muscle atrophy. The Blood Knights also employ ancient and creative punishments on people they deem fit. During the Corsari Conflict the Blood Knights executed any soldiers that surrendered to them and was the force that mainly used nuclear, biological and chemical weapons on civilians and military forces to drive up fear and casualties. The Blood Knights employed Scorched Earth tactics and completely razed any settlements they had under their control to deny their use to the enemy. People who couldn't be used as manual labor were killed. The Blood Knights also orchestrated the event known as the Black Dawn where they detonated 15 large-scale nuclear weapons in populated city centers, killing an estimated 170+ million people. This proved to be their undoing as the Corsari people all over the planet including those who supported NeoCrimson realized that the Blood Knights were enemies of all humanity and they turned against them. The Blood Knights are classified as a terrorist organization by the AcDragonians, Dragonians, Corsari Empire and other civilizations in the Aegian System. Due to their crimes against humanity, there is no quarter given to the Blood Knights in any skirmish. All Blood Knights are killed without trial or remorse and no prisoners are taken. This is partly due to the Blood Knights recruiting process. Getting recruited into the Blood Knights is a completely voluntary process and prospects can reject the recruitment request at any time. Those who do join however go through a brutal campaign to strip them of their humanity and desensitize them to all forms of death and dismemberment. In order to be fully accepted into the Blood Knights the prospect needs to commit a tragedy, such as killing an entire family, children, a mass murder, etc. Only half of those who join the Blood Knights survive as the final test is to kill your battle buddy whom of which you were paired with at the start of training. Once all those are complete, the prospect is given the Blood patch and their rank in the Blood Knights.